Caliban
Real Name: '''James Winthrope '''Alias(es): Caliban Embraced: 1912 Clan: Nosferatu Generation: 10th (originally 11th before Diablerie) Sire: Childe®: Allegiance: Camarilla Rank: Primogen Appearance: like all of his kind, Caliban is horrendous to look at, with a sickly mottled yellow-grayish complexion. A protruding, bushy brow stands over deep set eyes, gray in colour, and a beak-like nose. He is hunchbacked and gaunt, with long gnarled hands that end in claw-like fingernails. He is usually clad in an ill-fiting long, once-elegant grey tweed coat, now but dirty and much worn and a likewise worn and dirty fedora hat. A black scarf normally covers his face uo tp his nose. He walks deliberately slowly, limping and helping himself with a walking stick. Background: Caliban, then James Winthrope, was born in New York in 1875 in a good family. his father was a moderately succesful playwright and theatrical producer and his mother an actress. James had a happy and uneventful childhood and adolescence, coming from a well-off family in the show bussiness and with good looks to match, he eventually enrolled in the American Academy of Drama in 1904, where he successfully graduated three years after. A rising star in New York theaters, he became and unsafferable primadonna and attracted the attention of one of the Camarilla kindred who dwelled in Manhattan, who considered embracing him. His prospective Sire was a Toreador who had once slighted a Nosferatu, who also was a theatre-lover and bent on revenge. The Nosferatu considered the young, vain and beautiful actor both a fine choice as one of the Clan's unfortunate Cleopartas and a sweet revenge on his offender. The Nosferatu embraced James before the Toreador could put his purpose into action, and because of the little hold of the Camarilla in New York no authority could be called on the unlawful Embrace. The change in James took a long time, and the creature that emerged was a rather different one than the one that was embraced one month before. Discarding his real name he took the moniker of Caliban, both a Shakespearian monster and coincidentially the last role he played the night of his Embrace. Unable to cope with his disfigurment and hateful of his sire, Caliban changed as much inside as outside, he became cold and bided his time, waiting on an ocasion to bring the Final Death on the one who had made him a monster. Twenty years he endured his horrible sire, that always mocked him and taunted him with memories of his mortal days, the days when he was a beautiful and promising actor, but he learned from him all he would need to survive not only amongst the Kindred, but most importantly as Camarilla Kindred in a Sabbat city, hiding and gathering informations about everybody and everything, observing and waiting for the right moment. And hiding he did in front of his sire, showing himself rather inadept at the game of the Nosferatu, too snob or too stupid to be anything but mediocre. But when his occasion came, while hiding from a Sabbat pack with his Sire, Caliban took his chance and attacked him by surprise, diablerizing him. but the revenge was much less sweet than Caliban thought, as the Kindred didn't seem to fight his fate, almost as if he was glad of what was happening, as if Caliban was freeing him from his curse. Confused by the experinced, he walked back to his Sire's haven, not knowing what he was doing and almost as if someone else was guiding him through the sewers and then moving his hands toward his Sire's journals, he began to read, clearly hearing his Sire's voice make out the words in his brain. Character Stats' ' Nature: Penitent Demeanor: Manipulator Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 0 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 Morality: Humanity 6 Willpower: 8 Talents: Alertness 1, Awareness 3, Expression 4, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Etiquette3, Larceny 2, Performance 4, Stealth 3 Knowledges: Academics (Theater) 3, Politics 3 Disciplines: Animalism 3, Auspex 1, Dominate 3, Obfuscate 4, Potence 2 Backgrounds: Contacts 5, Generation 3, Status 3 (Camarilla: Primogen) Virtues: Conscience 1, Courage 2, Self-Control 5 Merits & Flaws: Enchanting Voice (2 pt. Merit) Category:Nosferatu Category:Camarilla Category:Primogens Category:Diablerists Category:Ancillae Category:10th Generation